Smasher Academy
by SkorpionQueen012
Summary: Smasher Academy for the Gifted Youth is the most exclusive school in the country and only the most intelligent (and in some cases wealthy and powerful) get accepted. When a group of unlikely friends come together, they learn what friendship really means and not everything is what it seems. Hearts will break, love will form, but these smart kids will be just fine.


**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**It's been a while since I posted something on here and this is my first SSBB fan fiction. Tell me what you guys like about it and what you don't like about it. I'm also open to some advice if you guys have any. If I get enough reviews I might continue. I started this to see if my writing has improved over the years and just wanted to see what you all thought about it and if I should continue. Anyway on with the story hope you guys enjoy it! XOXOXO **

He stood at the door that led to a familiar room. He reaches his hand for the knob but hesitated. He had a suitcase in his hand while the others were in the taxi that was waiting to take him to the train station. He looked at the knob still debating if he should open the door. Thousands of thoughts going through his mind per second, he can barely comprehend. Today was his last day in this house, by this door, or at least until holiday break. He began to have second thoughts about leaving, he still had unfinished business here. Is it really for the best that he leaves? People told him that this was a once in a lifetime offer and people would kill for an opportunity like this. This was his last chance to do this; if he was going to recover at all then he has to do this, no more excuses and no more stalling he has to do this. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and places his hand on the door knob then opens the door. At the last second he thought about turning back but it was already too late. He took another breath and walked through the door.

He stopped when he made it to the middle of the room and took a good look at it. Nothing has changed in this room. The bed covers were neat, the walls were painted light close-to gray blue color and the room still had the peppermint scented perfume. The floor and the curtains looks as if they were recently vacuum and the furniture look dusted with not a single speck of dust left on it. This room once belonged to his parents, Greil and Elena, who died in a fatal car accident just five years ago and since then it was always just him and his younger sister. He circled around the room and walked towards his mother's vanity. The vanity was nothing special but a small dark wood table with two drawers on both sides with a medium, closer to small, mirror at the center of it. The vanity looked old and used from the scratches it got over the years. He'd remember how his mother would just sit here on the stool and scratch a continuous design of flowers along the edges of the vanity whenever she had nothing to do. He traced his finger along the flowers that started from the bottom right corner to the upper left. He smiled from this memory, he was never the type guy shed a tear, but this was one of those moments that he wishes he were.

He opened the jewelry box by the mirror that held his mother's old rings. Some were from cheap pawn shops and others were toy plastic ones that he and his sister would give to her, but most were from his father and the most important one of all was set in the center. His mother's engagement ring was sitting in the center around the other rings. The ring was simple, a sliver ring with an average size diamond in the center and engraved in the ring was the word 'forever'. His father told him that he felt his mother deserved a better ring but his mother said she loved t anyway and that the ring didn't matter. He also remembered that Greil told him that he was offered to invest the little money that he had to a business that was predicted to make a huge profit by an old friend of his, but instead spent on the ring. He again smiled and put the ring in his pocket.

He heard light footstep walking towards the room that then came to a sudden stop. He heard a soft voice, "Ike, are you ready," the angelic like voice asked. The young man just called Ike turned around and saw his younger sister, Mist, standing by the open door. Mist had light brown hair that stopped below her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes that were so big, you could tell that just looking at them could brighten anyone's day. She wore a light yellow dress with a red vest and a pair of brown ballet flats.

Ike smiled at his sister. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said.

The ride to the train station wasn't long but the two siblings wished it were. They couldn't bear the thought that they were going to be away from each other for the next two years. For as long as they can remember they always depended on each other and now they were going their separate ways. Ike looked out the window and saw other cars drives pass them. He couldn't help but worry about Mist and how she was going to take care of herself for the next two years. It's only going to be her in that small apartment. Mist tells him not to worry but then it just makes him worry even more.

He sneaked a peek at his sister and saw that her head was down with her bangs covering her face. He looked down towards her lap. Her legs were closed tight together with her hands folded together, suddenly a drop of water landed on her folded hands, and then another, and then another. Ike's eyes widen and looked up at Mist again and saw a river of tears flowing down her cheek. Ike as shocked to see his sister in a position like this. Sure she was always a sensitive girl, but Mist always held her tears so people wouldn't worry about her. Mist convinced him to go away saying this was a great opportunity for him, is she now regretting what she said? Is going away a mistake or is it for the best?

Ike reached his hand over to Mist's. Mist opens her eyes and sees her brother's hand on hers and turns her head to him. She looks deep into his eyes which are identical to hers. She wants to say she's sorry for crying but when she tries he puts his finger against her lips. Mist looks at her brother and felt him remove his hand from her lips and put it on her head. His face was emotionless the entire time but then a soft smile formed on his face. Mist tears stopped falling down her faces and the rest was whipped away by Ike, who still had a smile on his face. Mist smiled back at her older brother.

'Everything is going to be okay, and so are you,' they both thought.

They stood at the platform of the train station saying they're final goodbyes. Mist felt the tears coming back again and tried to stop herself from sobbing but was failing. Ike noticed and quickly took action by hugging her.

"Please don't cry Mist," Ike whispered into her ear. Mist hugged backed and a put her head on her brother's chest.

"I'm trying, really I am," Mist sobbed again,"but I can't help it."

Ike tried to comfort her by putting his hand on her head just like his father use to and asked, "You don't want me to go do you?"

"No," She paused away from the embrace, " I do want to you to go this is a once in a lifetime offer it's just that you're going to be so far away I can't help but worry about you,"

Ike chuckled. "I'm the older sibling here, and I'm leaving my fifteen year old younger sister by herself halfway across the country trusting she can take care of herself," Ike chuckled again, "I can't help but worry about you too." Misted smiled at him and giggled.

A voice shouted from the distanced, "All aboard to Brawler City!" With that Ike and Mist grabbed the luggage and walked towards the train.

Ike walked on to the train and took a seat in his rightful place by the window. Ike sat there think about what was to come to him I the future. The people he would meet, things he will learn, and how this could change his life. Was this the right choice? Is it too late to say no and get off the train? People continued boarding the train and by the time the last call was made even more people got on the train. An elder woman walked towards his seating section and sat in the seat next to him. The old women attempted to lift her suitcase above the seat but struggled lifting it over above her shoulders. Ike noticed and got up from his seat to help the old women. Ike excused himself and took the suitcase from the women and placed it above their seats. Ike looked back at the old women and saw she had a grateful smile on her face.

"Well thank you young man," the old women said with a bright smile.

"No problem ma'am" Ike responded. Ike and the old women sat in their seats. The train was announced to leave any minute so everyone took their seats. Ike looked out the window to see if he could see Mist in the crowd, but couldn't help feel that he was being stared at. He took his head away from the wind and looked at the old women across from him. She in fact was staring at him but has this look on her face as if she as in deep thought.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but is everything alright" Ike asked.

"Oh I'm sorry young man everything is alright, but I can't help but feel I've seen your face before," said the old women.

Ike lightly grinned at the women, "Well my face has become familiar to many the month or two."

"Oh right you're the young man that just been given a scholarship form that school, Smasher Academy for the Gifted Youth," The old women exclaimed, "My you must be a bright young man to be giving a scholarship to the most exclusive school in the country, and so well mannered to."

Ike smiled at the old women again and thanked her for her compliment. He looked out the window one last time and immediately saw Mist outside his window. She was waving at him jumping up and down trying to get his attention. Ike laughed as he saw people that were walking pass Mist and giving her weird looks because of her goofy act for attention from her older brother. Ike waves back hoping that would calm her down and stop her embarrassing herself more than she already has.

The train begins to move slowly but begins to pick up speed. Ike tries to get one last look at his sister and waves at her one last time. Ike relaxes in his seat and stares out the window with an emotionless face.

'**She'll be okay," **Ike thought.

**Thanks for reading everybody! Reviews are appreciated X3 **


End file.
